


The Riddler's Quandary

by WiredDizzyGirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/M, One-Sided Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDizzyGirl/pseuds/WiredDizzyGirl
Summary: Loosely based in the episode They Who Hide Behind Masks S4 Ep3.    When Edward woke in Myrtle Jenkins’s apartment he was surprised, to say the least, the place was practically a shrine to him.  Once he got over the initial panic of not being able to move and he was almost sure Myrtle wasn’t going to go all Misery on him.  His frustration was at an all-time high, he’s put up with the acupuncture, heat lamps, and even deep tissue massages.  Myrtle over the past couple of days had been literally doing everything for him which only added to his frustration.  Edward deep down knows that she is only trying to help him, but that still didn’t make it any less humiliating for him.  To add insult to injury he couldn’t even manage to solve a couple of simple riddles.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Myrtle Jenkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

When Edward woke in Myrtle Jenkins’s apartment, he was surprised, to say the least, the place was practically a shrine to him. Once he got over the initial panic of not being able to move and he was almost sure Myrtle wasn’t going to go all Misery on him. His frustration was at an all-time high; he had put up with the acupuncture, heat lamps, and even deep tissue massages. Myrtle, over the past couple of days, had been doing everything for him, which only added to his frustration. Edward deep down knows that she is only trying to help him, but that still didn’t make it any less humiliating for him. To add insult to injury, he couldn’t even manage to solve a couple of simple riddles.

Ed felt bad for snapping at Myrtle, especially since she was only trying to help. He watched as she crossed the room and began to scroll through what he assumed was a book of riddles, she had a somewhat crestfallen look on her face.

“Myrtle, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped at you. This situation isn’t your fault. It’s Oswald’s, and you have been nothing but hospitable to me.” Edward spoke. Myrtle looked up from her book with a bright smile on her face. “Oh, Eddie, it’s fine. You are upset, and understandably so, I don’t blame you not one bit my love.” Myrtle assured Edward. “Still, I’m sorry, Myrtle, really I am,” Edward said. “Eddie, you’re so sweet. I promise no matter what, I’ll help get you back into tip-top shape so you can get your revenge on Penguin.” Myrtle smiled. 

Edward was relieved he needed to try to stay in Myrtle’s good graces. His muscles, thanks to Myrtle’s help, were beginning work. He was able to move his arms and legs, hands, feet, fingers, and toes. He hadn’t attempted to try to get out of bed yet. He wanted to wait until Myrtle had to leave the house. He needed to be careful, just in case she was an Annie Wilkes in disguise. 

Myrtle put the book the down and sighed. “Eddie dear I’m afraid I have to work tonight there is going to be a mandatory meeting everyone must attend. I will make sure you have something to eat before I leave,” she explained. “I understand. Where do you work if you don’t mind me asking?” Edward wondered. “I’m a barmaid at The Iceberg Lounge. It was how I was able to watch and keep an eye on the Penguin without him being the wiser.” Myrtle said.

“Be careful the meeting could be a plan to interrogate his employees if he suspects that it was an inside job.” Edward warned. “I’ll be careful, I promise. Now I just have to get changed, and I’ll get dinner ready for you.” Myrtle told him. 

Edward watched as Myrtle went behind her dressing divider to get changed. He’s tried not to watch her, but he was human after all. The silhouette was enough to put some images into his head. He laid his back on the pillows and mentally chastised himself; he really must be a big creep maybe Kristen was right about that.

Myrtle emerged from behind the divider wearing a white button-up shirt with sleeve garters and a black pencil skirt. She slipped on a pair of black pumps and headed for the kitchenette. “I hope you don’t mind something simple for right now. I’ll fix you a sandwich, but later if you're still hungry, I can make you whatever like. There’s an all-night market nearby so that it won't be a problem.” Myrtle babbled.

“You really shouldn’t trouble yourself on my account.” Edward said. “Eddie, my love, it’s no trouble at all I would do anything for you,” Myrtle replied. She walked over to the bed with a tray containing the sandwich and a glass of water. She next to Edward on the bed, breaking off a piece of the sandwich and placing it near his mouth for him to take a bite. Honestly Edward was sure he could probably feed himself, but it was probably best to keep that to himself for now.   
After a couple of bites of the sandwich at a time, Myrtle would help Edward drink the glass of water. It wasn’t long before the sandwich and water finished. Myrtle turned on the television for Ed and promised that she would be back in no time to take care of him.

  
Myrtle took a deep breath as she entered The Iceberg Lounge. She followed the sounds of talking into the employee lounge. Everyone had a nervous look on there face, and Myrtle was sure it had to do with the scary bald man sitting in the corner. Myrtle took an empty seat at the table. Sitting at the head of the table was none other than Penguin himself.

“I’m sure all of you are wondering what all of this is about, let me end your suffering. I have it on good authority that someone among you is responsible for the theft of Edward Nygma, and I assure you no one, and I mean no one steals from me and gets away with it. Whoever the guilty party is will pay and pay dearly.” Penguin spoke. He slammed his fists on the table, getting his point across and making several people jump and squeal. The look on his face was positively murderous. 

One bye one Myrtle watched as people got lead away to interrogation. She was doing her best to stay calm and not to panic. It would do her Edward no good if she was found out, he needed her. Her heart was hammering in her chest as the bald man approached her. 

She followed the odd man into a small empty room. There was only a tiny table with a couple of chairs. Myrtle took her seat, and the man sat across from her. "Shall we get started?” he asked with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. Italics represent Edward's other side

Edward carefully pushed himself up off the bed, taking a few tentative steps. His legs were a little shaky, but he was sure that walking around a bit more would help with that. He walked from the bed towards the bathroom. He would take it as a victory that he managed not to fall over. He took off his glasses and turned on the sink and splashed his face with water.

 _We should just get the hell out of here while we can_. Edward looked up to see his other self looking back at him. “I think we might be safer here for now,” Edward spoke. His reflection had a look of disbelief on his face. _Are you kidding me, please don’t tell me you’ve got Stockholm Syndrome?_ “I do not have Stockholm Syndrome,” Ed argued. _We don’t need her help to figure out what’s going inside our head_. “She could prove useful to us.” Edward pointed out to his alter ego. _Oh, you just like having yourself a fan-girl_., “Could you just shut up so I can think. I’ve got to figure out what to do.” Edward shouted at his reflection.

“So after I’ve done a little digging I’ve found out that you and Edward Nygma were classmates at Hilltop Elementary.” The bald man announced. “Yes, we were, but that was so long ago what does that have to do with anything?” Myrtle spoke. “The boss and I are trying to find out who stole Nygma.” the scary man said. “Look, I don’t even know who you are, but you certainly can’t just go around interrogating people like this.” Myrtle scolded. “I’m pretty sure I’m Victor Zsasz lady.” the assassin sassed. “Well, what is it that you want to know?” Myrtle inquired. “Would you have considered you and Nygma friends?” Zsasz asked

Myrtle sat up and leaned forward in her chair a bit. “No, not really, I hardly remember the guy like I said it was a long time ago,” she explained. “Would you say you might have had a crush on the guy?” Victor pushed. “For crying out loud, it was Elementary School. I doubt I had a crush on anyone,” Myrtle said, exasperated. “What is your stance on Penguin freezing Nygma?” Zsasz questioned. “I heard that he did it to save him if that’s the case I would say it was admirable,” Myrtle told the assassin. “Have you heard anyone saying anything to the contrary, maybe someone who didn’t agree with it?” Victor asked.

Myrtle sighed and shook her head. “No, I haven’t heard any such things,” she assured. She hoped the Victor would believe her. “Well, I guess that’s it. You can go home for the day the boss said that the manager overstaffed the schedule.” Victor explained. “Oh, okay very well then,” Myrtle said as she got up. She collected her belonging and left The Iceberg Lounge.

Edward walked across the apartment for the umpteenth time running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He had been racking his brain for ideas for a possible plan, but he was coming up blank. All the while, his alter ego saw it fit to taunt him about Myrtle. Edward was doing his best to ignore him. He needed to focus attention on trying to figure out his next steps. He laid back down on the bed and tried to make himself comfortable. Looking around he was sure he hadn’t disturbed anything.

Ed knew that taking off wasn’t an option at the moment. His muscles were still a bit weak, and he was pretty sure there was something wrong with his mind. He knew he would need help, and Myrtle seemed willing, so staying put made sense. He didn’t care what his other self had to say about it.

Myrtle unlocked the door and entered her apartment. “I got sent home early after Victor Zsasz interrogated me. He was questioning everyone, trying to find out who was guilty of your disappearance.” She explained. “That stupid mouth breather didn’t hurt you did he?” Edward asked. “No, he didn’t. I don’t think I gave anything away.” Myrtle replied. She smiled at Ed as she sat down next to him on the bed. “Oswald will stop at nothing to find me,” Ed told his hostess. “If I outsmarted Penguin before I think I can I do it again,” Myrtle assured.

Edward wasn’t sure if he was confident that Myrtle would get lucky twice. “Myrtle Oswald will have you killed if he realizes you’re responsible for liberating me.” Edward frowned. “I knew the risks I was taking,” Myrtle told Edward. “That’s one thing I don’t understand. Why would you risk your life to help me?” Ed asked. “It was the right thing to do. Oswald had no right to do what he did to you.” Myrtle explained. “I’m sure he would beg to differ,” Edward said.

“I’m going to get ready for bed and tomorrow we can try some new riddles.” Myrtle chatted. “You really should sleep in the bed, I feel bad about putting you out,” Edward said. “You aren’t putting me out, Eddie love, I promise,” Myrtle replied. Ed watched as she went behind the dressing divider and changed into her pajamas. “I insist Myrtle; it can’t be very comfortable sleeping on the sofa,” Edward said. Myrtle stepped out from behind the divider and made her way to the bed. “Well, Eddie, if you insist.” Myrtle conceded.

Myrtle turned off the television and lights and got into bed. She made sure to give Ed plenty of room. “Goodnight, Eddie.” Myrtle yawned. “Goodnight, Myrtle.” Ed echoed. Myrtle took off Ed’s glasses and put them on the bedside table. They both closed their eyes and soon drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. A warning here there be smut.

After having breakfast and getting dressed Myrtle decided that is was a good idea to try some riddles. “What’s green and red and goes round and round?” she asked. This was a fairly simple riddle any child could solve. In fact, the riddle had come from the book Riddles for Children. 

“Someone’s obsessed with the color red.” Edward chuckled. He remembered her earlier riddle. “The answers obviously isn’t newspaper.” He said. He was very frustrated, he felt as though he should know these riddles, but the answers seemed to be alluding him. 

“You’re stalling,” Myrtle said. She took off the reading glasses she had been wearing. She didn’t understand how her darling Eddie couldn’t be getting these riddles. Something was terribly wrong and she was beginning to worry.

“No,” Edward lied. He was doing his best not to let his frustration get the better of him, but it was difficult. How could he not know the answer? He felt like screaming and breaking things, but that wouldn’t help.

“You don’t know the answer,” Myrtle told Ed. She had to admit she was a little shocked. Most Elementary School students could solve this riddle. Something wasn’t right she could at least tell that much.

“Of course I do,” Ed said. He knew the answer he had to he was the Riddler for crying out loud. For some reason, it just wasn’t coming to him. He had been trying so hard to rack his brain, but with no luck.

“No, you don’t Ed,” Myrtle said. She showed Ed the book that she had in her lap. Ed let out a soft gasp when he saw the title. “Your brilliant mind is as damaged as the rest of your body” she pointed out. 

“Actually my body is feeling fine.” Ed snapped. He grabbed the book and threw it across the room. Myrtle looked like a puppy who had just been kicked. Ed instantly regretted his action. Myrtle was only trying to help after all.

“Eddie I’m sorry I hadn’t meant…” Myrtle stammered. She didn’t want to make Ed angry she only wanted to help him and she was failing miserably at it. She had to work hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.

“I’m sorry Myrtle. I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that.” Edward told her. Myrtle had been nothing, but an exemplary hostess so far. He shouldn’t be taking his anger out on her. She had saved him from Oswald if anything he should be thanking her and he was pretty sure he knew how.

“It’s okay Ed, I’ve been pushing you too much,” Myrtle said. She couldn’t imagine what Ed must be going through. She would do anything to help him get back to his old self.

“It’s not an excuse,” Edward said. He sat up and moved closer to her on the bed. If it wasn’t for Myrtle he would still be a frozen centerpiece. He owed this woman so much.

“I think perhaps being frozen might have affected your brain somehow.” Myrtle offered. Being frozen for five months would undoubtedly cause some kind of damage. “I promise I’ll try to find a way to fix this,” she said. 

Edward pulled Myrtle into a kiss. He did his best to pour all of his gratitude into the kiss. He could sense that Myrtle was hesitant at first, but soon melted into the kiss. His hands absentmindedly roamed her body as he held her close. He was pretty sure most of his blood was taking a trip south. He could easily kiss her all day, but oxygen was a necessity.

“What was that for?” Myrtle breathed. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about what kissing him would be like. Her expectations were definitely exceeded. 

“Thank you, you’ve done so much for me already,” Ed said. He took in Myrtle’s flustered expression. She was obviously as affected by the kiss as he was. Her skin was flushed and her pupils were blown wide.

“You really don’t need to thank me,” Myrtle assured Edward. The last thing she wanted was for Ed to think that everything she had done had been some ploy to get down his pants. Her lips still tingled from his kiss. No one has ever kissed her like that before not that she had much in the way of experience. 

“I want to though. Let me thank you Myrtle.” Edward said. He pulled Myrtle back into another kiss. Myrtle nodded in agreement as she melted into Edward once more. Edward was glad she had agreed he would be very disappointed if he had to stop.

Ed carefully unzipped Myrtle’s dress as he trailed kisses along her throat. It would be a shame to wreck it after she worked so hard to make it. Myrtle’s hands ran up and down along Ed’s chest and back reaching back down to the hem of his tank top to lift it up. Ed helped her lift it up over his head tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Soon Ed had Myrtle’s dress and off of her and maneuvered her so she was lying back on the bed. She was quite the sight in just her bra and panties. “Beautiful,” Ed said as he ran his hands along her body. He made quick work of her bra and panties. He pulled off his pajama pants along with his boxer and they joined the rest of the clothes. 

Myrtle gasped as she took in the sight of Ed’s body. “Wow,” she said. Edward was truly a specimen of a man. Adonis couldn’t hold a candle to him. She could hardly believe this was happening.

“Like what you see?” Ed smirked. Myrtle nodded wrapping her arms around him pulling him in for another kiss. She rolled her hips against him making him moan. Ed was desperate to be in her, but he wanted to make this good for her. 

Ed took her breasts in his hands, they fit perfectly. He gently brushed his thumb against one nipple and then the other. He gently rolled them between his fingers until they became hard peaks. Myrtle moaned and sighed in pleasure as she arched into his touch. He took one of the rosy buds into his mouth laving it with his tongue then nipping it with his teeth. Myrtle cried out at the sensation of it. Ed paid the other breast the same attention. 

Edward kissed along Myrtle’s collar bone licking and biting along the way. He attached his mouth to the space between her throat and shoulder and sucked alternating between licking and nibbling. He reached a hand down between them and lightly touched her womanhood just grazing her clit. Myrtle moved against his hand. Ed slipped a finger inside feeling how wet she was. He curled his finger before pulling it out only to thrust it back in. 

Myrtle moaned and gasped pleading for more. Ed added another finger and continued to pump in and out of her occasionally curling his fingers and scissoring them. He added a third finger and which made Myrtle practically sob. 

“Oh, oh God, Eddie I’m so close, please,” Myrtle begged. Ed sped up his ministrations and it wasn’t long before Myrtle was coming and crying out his name. He wasn’t done with her yet. Ed trailed kisses along her torso until he found himself between her thighs. He spread her legs a little wider to make room for himself.

Myrtle was still coming down from her orgasm when Ed began to lap at her mound. He gently flicked his tongue against that special bundle of nerves. He could taste her juices sweeter than nectar. He slipped his tongue in to taste more. Myrtle was moaning gasping with pleasure. Her fingers gripped Ed’s hair holding him tighter to her which only encouraged him more. In moments she was crying out in pleasure and another orgasm shook her.

Ed moved back up Myrtle’s body positioning himself at her center. He groaned as he entered Myrtle in one smooth thrust. He had stilled himself for a moment to keep from coming right then. Once he felt ready he rolled his hips starting a nice slow pace. He kept his thrusts deep and shallow. Myrtle held him tight holding him close as she matched his rhythm. He let out low guttural moans of pleasure as he could begin to feel his own orgasm build up. “You feel so damn good,” Ed told Myrtle.

“So do you, Oh Eddie, so good.” Myrtle moaned. Ed kissed her deeply groaning into her mouth. Myrtle couldn’t ever remember sex being like this. With every thrust, Ed was rubbing just right against her clit. Her vision was going blank again and she was seeing stars. 

Ed watched as Myrtle’s head was thrown back in ecstasy. Her fingernails raked along his back and her muscles clenched tight around him, he was sure she screamed something that sounded like his name. That was all it took with a few more thrusts he was spilling into her. He was pretty sure he had never come so hard in his life.

They kissed and held each other as they came down for their high. He gently pulled out of Myrtle feeling her flesh quiver as he did. “That was amazing Eddie,” she told him. Ed hummed in agreement as he stroked her hair. “I love you, Eddie.” Myrtle sighed. 

Ed suddenly ran cold on the inside. What was he supposed to say to that? Myrtle nestled more into his arms as her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep. Ed closed his eyes too and did his best to let sleep take him. He had enough on his plate to deal with and this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. Warning here there be Smut. Italics are to represent Edward's other side

Myrtle looked up at Ed’s sleeping form as she paused her lips above his cock she thought it would fun to wake Ed up this way. She softly kisses the tip, her hand gripping the base before she slowly sucks it into her mouth. It's soft and salty and tastes purely of Ed. She runs her tongue along the underside as she slowly slurps on the soft flesh. She so very rarely gets to do this. She could count the number of times she had done this on one hand.

She sucks and slurps on Ed’s cock as it starts to harden, bobbing and twisting her head, running her tongue along the underside of it, grazing his balls when she can before his cock is too hard and she can't reach them anymore without taking Ed's dick out of her mouth. She moans softly when she feels Ed's hand in her hair and smiles knowing that he's awake. She pops her mouth off looking up at Ed, his brown lust blown eyes looking down at her. "Good morning Ed," she says softly before taking him into her mouth again, working a little rougher now that he's awake.

“Good morning indeed.” Ed moaned. Myrtle’s mouth was so hot and slick he had to fight the urge to thrust into it. He could get used to waking up like this. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Myrtle deep throat-ed him swallowing hard. Ed cried out his release Myrtle’s name of his lips.

Myrtle swallowed Ed’s release she licked her lips as she looked up him. “Now that you’re awake we should get dressed, shower, and eat dinner seeing how we slept through lunch,” she suggested. They needed to figure out what to about Ed’s brain. There was still also the issue that Penguin would probably be coming for her head soon enough if he figures things out.

Ed only nodded in agreement still coming down from his orgasm. Myrtle now wrapped in a robe went over to a chest of drawers and pulled out some clothes setting them on the bed next to Edward. Ed watched as she went behind the divider screen grabbing some more clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

Ed sits up in bed running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Myrtle was right being frozen definitely had done something to his brain. There was also the matter of Myrtle telling him she loved him.

 _What did I tell you? I knew this was going happen, you just can’t keep it your pants_. Ed tried to shut out the other him. He needed to keep it together if he was going to get through this. He was going to have to try to find a doctor that could help him that would have to be the first order business.

Myrtle came out of the shower dressed and her hair still a bit damp. “The bathroom’s all yours now. I’ll get supper started” Myrtle said. She made her way to the kitchenette area getting out pots and pans.

Ed got up grabbing the clothes on the bed, he made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. He stepped into the shower and let the water wash over him. It was nice to be able to move about freely.

Myrtle added the angel-hair pasta to the pot of boiling water. She stirred the pesto sauce she made. She turned the chicken over. She hoped that Edward would like it. Cooking was something that she liked to do and it was nice to have someone to cook for.

Edward came out of the shower and walked over to where Myrtle was cooking. “Do you need any help?” he asked. The food smelled amazing and he had to admit that he was pretty hungry. He wanted to be able to make himself feel useful.

“Thank you, but everything is done,” Myrtle said. She drained the pasta and began plating the food. She handed the plates to Ed who brought them over to the small table. Myrtle took a bottle of wine out of the fridge and grabbed a couple of glasses from the cupboard. She sat down across from Ed and poured them glasses of wine.

They made small talk while they ate and drank wine. Myrtle blushed when Ed complimented her cooking. They eventually finished the bottle of wine. Ed offered to wash the dishes collecting the empty plates.

“I think we might be to find a doctor in the Narrows. Going to a regular hospital will be out of the question with Oswald on the hunt.” Myrtle suggested. She was sure that it would be the safest bet. “The Narrows seems like the last place Oswald would be looking,” she added.

“You’re right it would be beneath him to be seen there.” Ed agreed. He dried the last of the dishes and hung the towel on the rack. The Narrows was filled with seedy, underhanded characters. He was sure they could probably find a black-market doctor there.

“We should go there tomorrow. It probably won't take long before Penguin figures out that I was behind everything.” Myrtle said. She had a little bit of money saved up it would probably be enough to rent a place in the Narrows. She would have to find a new job as soon as possible.

“Don’t worry we’ll figure this out.” Edward this said. _Do you hear yourself you have got to be kidding me?_ Ed blocked out his other-self. It was none of his business. He opened the fridge and found another bottle of wine. He opened it up and pour a glass for himself and Myrtle. “So, tomorrow we’ll go to the Narrow’s and we’ll ask around and see if we can find a doctor. We will also look for a way to make money.” Ed said.

“Yes, I was already thinking about that,” Myrtle said. She took a sip of her wine. Ed was talking like they were in this together and she certainly hoped so. A small part felt like that it might be too much to ask for. Maybe just maybe they could make a future in the Narrows for themselves as long as the Penguin doesn’t get to them first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own although I do have Grammarly now

Edward and Myrtle packed a few essential items and made their way to the Narrows. Myrtle's apartment was just on the outskirts of the Narrows. They made their way through winding alleyways doing their best to avoid seedy people. Penguin could have eyes anywhere; it would defeat the purpose of trying to avoid him if they only ended up getting caught by one of his lackeys.

They ducked into an ally and took a moment to stop. There didn't seem to be anyone around, so they agreed that it was probably safe. Ed had been trying to think of a way they could earn money, but his brain was coming up sort. Priority number one was to find a doctor. Myrtle had heard rumors of someone in the Narrows called Doc Edward believed finding this person would be a good start.

Two men entered the ally so much for being alone. "Hand over whatever you have, and nobody gets hurt." one of the men said. Edward pushed Myrtle behind him. "Look, we don't want any trouble," Edward said. The man reached out and grabbed Ed by the collar. The other man grabbed hold of Myrtle and twisted an arm behind her back.

Out of nowhere, a big burly beast of a man came barging into the ally. He grabbed the man holding Edward and flung him halfway down the alleyway. The man who had Myrtle let her go. The man took out a lighter and picked up a nearby wine bottle and managed to set the big guy's arm on fire. The thug helped up his partner, and they took off down the ally. The hulk of a man started shouting and flailing his arms.

Edward took off to look for something to put the fire out. Myrtle stood back against the wall, frightened. Edward came back with a bucket of water and threw it on the giant. Once the big man settled down, Edward got a good look at him. He was pale and reeked of swamp water, but Ed could still recognize him.

“Butch?” Ed asked. It was Butch Gilzean, but he certainly wasn’t himself. The being formerly known as Butch started walking towards him. “You know, Grundy?” the pale man asked. “No, no, who’s Grundy?” Ed asked. Ed watched as Butch placed a hand on his chest. “Solomon Grundy Born on Monday,” he said.

Ed noticed the hand it was the same hand that Penguin had cut off. “Your hand, how? I am sorry. What happened to you?” Ed asked. Butch looked at his and looked confused, looking back up at Ed. “Grundy not know,” he said. 

“Okay, let me get this straight. You don’t remember who you are or how you got here?” Ed asked. Butch, who is now Grundy, just shook his head. “I’m sorry, Grundy I don’t know you. Best of luck, though. I hope you get the skin thing figured out. Later.” Ed said. He started walking towards Myrtle, who was watching with wide eyes. Before Ed could reach her, Grundy grabbed hold of him and shoved him up against one of the buildings.  


“You know, Grundy. You help Grundy. Be Grundy friend,” the brute said. Ed put his hands up, putting some space to him and Grundy. “I attempted to be civil, but I can’t help you,” Ed told Grundy. “Why?” Grundy asked. “I just can’t. All right?” Ed said. “Why?” Grundy asked again. Ed was beginning to get flustered. “Because…” Ed began. “Why?” Grundy interrupted. Edward started to beat on Grundy’s chest, trying to get him to back off. “Because I can’t even help myself. Ow!” Ed exclaimed.

“You don’t know who you are. Well, that makes two of us. I use to be smart. Brilliant. And now that’s gone. I can’t even solve children’s riddles. So you want me to help you? I can’t,” Ed explained. Grundy looked like he might have been thinking for a moment. Ed watched as Grundy moved off to the side, dragging a hotdog cart with him. He held hotdog out to Ed. “Well, I am feeling a bit peckish,” Ed said, taking the offered food. They sat down on the flatbed of an abandoned truck. 

Myrtle moved to sit down next to Edward. Ed handed Myrtle a hotdog. Myrtle had so many questions, but she figured it was best to let handle things for now. It seemed like Ed perhaps did know this Grundy character, but she would ask him about it later.

After some time, everyone had eaten their fill of hotdogs. It wasn’t fancy, but it hit the spot. “Well, thanks for the snack, big guy. But, it’s been an emotional day. Gotta go,” Ed said lightly punch Grundy’s arm. “No,” Grundy grunted. As Ed tried to get up, Grundy grabbed him the ankle holding his leg so he couldn’t get away.

Myrtle wasn’t sure what she should so, but she started looking around for something to use as a weapon just in case. For some reason, this Grundy fellow seemed to have taken a shine to Ed.

“No, this again, come on!” Ed shouted. He hopped on one foot, trying to get his balance. “I’ve told you, I’m better off on my own, and you are, too. So let go, let go.” Ed said. Grundy released Ed.

“Grundy friend not dumb, Grundy friend smart,” he said, holding out his injured arm from earlier. It probably needed looking after. “Oh, yes. Yeah, you’re right. Water beats fire. That was smart.” Ed laughed. Grundy moves towards Edward and brings him into a hug. “Oh, boy… I can't breathe.” Ed gasped. Grundy let go of Ed.

"Are you okay, Eddie?” Myrtle asked. She wasn’t sure what to make of this Grundy. She walked carefully towards where Ed and Grundy were standing. Myrtle got a good look at Grundy’s arm and winced a little. “He really should get that looked at,” she said.

“If we find a doctor, I’m sure they can patch him up?” Edward said. He looked, and Grundy, whatever happened to him, seemed to have made very strong. Ed had heard about underground fighting rings in the narrows. They could kill two birds with one stone maybe. They could make money, and most of the fighting rings were sure to have doctors on hand to patch up the fighters. It was worth a try. The three started walking out of the ally. He stopped and asked a drunk for the direction to Cherry’s a fight club he had heard about from back during his days at the GCPD. 

“We need a new plan.” Edward mused. Grundy looked at him over at him as they walked along the back streets. Myrtle stayed close to Edward’s sides carrying their bags. Grundy started to slow down a bit and stopped. “What?” Edward asked.

“Truth. Grundy friend, know Grundy?” Grundy asked. Ed stopped and turned to face Grundy. He knew he was going to have to figure something out, so he thought fast.

“You deserve to know—you and I...were the very best of friends. And then something happened to you. And I just didn't recognize you. But what is important is that, with your muscles, we can make money. And with money, we can make me smart again. And then we'll figure out what happened to you. Just trust me. Okay?” Edward spoke. Edward hoped that was a good enough explanation for the big guy. Edward and Myrtle started walking away. “Grundy, come on,” Edward said. Grundy walked towards them, catching up in a few strides. They could hear loud music as they got closer to Cherry’s.

It didn’t take long for Myrtle to figure out that Ed planned to have Grundy fight and make money off of him. It seemed like a rather dubious idea, but beggars can’t be choosers. Desperate times call for extreme measures.

The music is pounding as they entered the club—the milled through the crowd of people. Ed noticed a woman who looked like she could have come out of a Mad Max film. “Hey, I'm looking for the person in charge here,” Ed said.

“You're looking at her. What do you want, squirt?” Cherry asked. She gave Ed the once over. He wasn’t the usual type that came to her place.

“Well, if there's money to be had, we'd like to put our hat in the ring,” Edward explained. The place was crowded and noisy. Myrtle's clutched to his side, looking nervous.

“And who are you?” Cherry wondered. She turned her attention back to the action in the ring. The two fighters were going at it. Tonight was going to be a good night she could tell.

“I'm... hey. I'm this fine gentleman's manager. Trust me; he's a monster.” Ed boasted. He was sure Grundy would be a moneymaker, and they were going to need all the money they could get. It was his only chance if was going to be able to fix his brain.

“Well, more grist for the mill,” Cherry said. She watched as the fight came to an end. She looked over and noticed Grundy’s arm. “We'll get you patched up. Then we'll talk.” Cherry smirked. She got one of her workers' attention and told them to get the Doc. Ed knew that maybe Lady Luck was on their side.


End file.
